Famous Last Words
by Lyonene
Summary: Catarina in independent, semi wealthy and doesn't put up with anyone's crap. She has her life exactly the way she wants it. At least until she meets Mark. MarkxOC, GlennxOCxSteve Austin. Better summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: The usual disclaimer applies: I own nothing but Catarina and Sam, and Jasie. Oh, and what could potentially pass as a plot but is in fact the author's weak attempt at passing drivel as fiction. This was written in 2008! So semi fresh. Cursing, violence, all that good stuff that gets overdone in my stories ahead._

_Summary: Catarina in independent, semi wealthy and doesn't put up with anyone's crap. She has her life exactly the way she wants it. At least until she meets Mark one night at the bar she owns, along with his disturbingly charming friend; Glenn. Chaos follows as she winds up doing a job for her cousin Shane McMahon; finds out Glenn is married and possibly insane. And then there's Mark, who seems to be everywhere she is. Oh, not to forget the fact that she's also in the process of divorcing her husband -Matt Hardy- for a third time._

**CHAPTER ONE**

Cat -short for Catarina- prowled the bar besides her best friend, Jasie. Her sapphire blue eyes were narrowed as she scanned the other patrons, doing the usual survey of the people on the dance floor before brushing them off. Flicking her waist length black hair over her shoulder, her jade green halter top rose up; revealing a tattoo of interlocking chains and roses around her naval. She moved towards the back, where games of pool were being played, and her favorite thing to do here, besides drink of course.

"So, who is he?" Jasie asked slyly, smirking at the exasperated expression that crossed Cat's face. "Look, I know there's something involving a man going on in your life, you've been looking smug all damn day. Now I want to know who he is." She all but demanded, shooting down her tequila.

The two could pass for sisters with their long black hair, only Jasie's curled at the end and her eyes were green. Those green eyes were currently peering at her friend.

"Spill it, Catarina."

"If you MUST know, I don't have a current boy toy. Matt and I ended it weeks ago, again, while you were out of town with your last flavor of the week." Cat said finally, not looking too upset about it. "I'm just browsing tonight, is that okay with-" The words died on her lips as she took in a man who took up one side of a pool table by himself. "Mine."

Raising a curious eyebrow, Jasie slowly turned her head to look at the table and snickered. "He's bald…" She drawled, glancing back at Cat and wiggled her brows in an obscene gesture. "Nice, though I think I prefer the one in the corner." Her eyes drifted to a dark haired, dark eyed man who was nursing a beer in a booth. "Think I have a chance?"

"No. I want them both." Cat said, completely serious. She heard Jasie snort and smirked, knowing her friend would very likely call her a slut and ordered another round.

She was a good friend in all arenas but one: she got what she wanted. She wanted them both at the moment and until she decided… "Let's play a game while my mind makes itself up." She suggested, laughing when she received a patented smirk from her friend. "Hey Jesse, VODKA!"

"How bout we don't wait and I just… take what I want?" Jasie shot back, downing one more shot before sauntering over to the man.

"Oh that bitch." Cat thought, trying not to chuckle as Jasie worked her magic on the man, sliding across from him. She grinned when the bartender brought her a fifth of Grey Goose and a pack of Starburst, along with warm root beer to shoot it down with. "You know me to well."

"I even brought the kitty's smokes." He set down a pack of Marlboro Red's.

"My kinda guy." Cat winked at him, shooing him away before setting up her apparently solo game. She jumped when she got a cue stick to the ribs. "Listen here jackass, this is MY table." She snarled, turning to deck whoever was interfering with her downtime.

Had to be someone new, everyone else was aware she had staked out her territory.

"The name is Mark, lady, and this is MY table." The behemoth stated heatedly, green eyes lighting on fire as everyone else just sort of backed away. Being six foot nine inches tall had its perks. He stared down at the tiny, petite woman coldly. "Get yer own." He snorted, turning back to his game.

Cat bristled, not taking kindly to this stranger. She placed her hand in front of the pocket he was aiming for, blocking his shot and proceeded to sink the eight ball, ending his game rather abruptly. "Look, troglodyte, maybe you aren't aware of the fact THIS-' She gestured to the table. "-is MY table. So take your steroid munching ass elsewhere."

"Problems, Puss?" Jesse asked, walking over cautiously. His eyes took in the man and swallowed hard, wondering why Cat couldn't be like a normal woman and just walk away.

"I was here first, lady. So take yer ass elsewhere." Mark snarled, glancing at the bartender before snorting. "Yer a puss alright, but not the kind I'm interested in. Now move." He ordered, shoving her none too gently aside and set up for a new game.

Cat sighed. "Jesse, call the police and let them know some jackass is causing a ruckus in MY bar." She smirked when she seen the big man's shoulders tense.

Jesse nodded. Normally she didn't interfere with the running of the place, leaving it to him, but when someone fucked with her pool… she got pissy.

"Wait no- scratch that. Bring him a round of whatever he's drinking, he's gonna play me. Unless-" She looked at the man, her blue eyes gleaming wickedly. "You're the pussy?

Raising an eyebrow, Mark shrugged and smirked, deciding to be a gentleman for once. "Sure, I never back down from a challenge." He twirled his cue stick for a second before stepping aside, bowing mockingly. "I'll even let ya break, honey."

"Why thank you, sweetheart." Cat replied, leaning over the table. She broke with no problem, sinking a solid and sending the rest scattering. Her eyes found Jasie who was looking pretty comfortable and winked, receiving one in return. "Your shot." She announced finally, popping a Starburst in her mouth before taking a shot straight from the bottle. She lit up a cigarette and leaned comfortably against the table, watching him.

This woman was a nerve and Mark hated nerves. He grunted something unintelligible under his breath and took his shot, smirking when he sunk two stripes, calling them both. "Lucky I guess." He shrugged cockily, taking another shot. He took the chalk, tweaking his cue stick, taking his sweet time. He took a shot and missed, stepping back with a satisfied smirk. "Beat that, Princess."

"Sure thing, darling." Cat smiled at him sweetly. He was a cocky prick and she couldn't stand that. Winking at him, she bent down to take her shot. And the next, and the next and the next…

"I believe that's game." She said finally, straightening up and looking at the table. Nothing but stripes. "Damn honey, you got how many shots in?" She quirked an eyebrow up at him. "Enjoy the table." Cat took her vodka, smokes, candy and pop to another table, waving across the room at some people who hollered to her.

"Who the Hell is she?" Mark demanded after storming over to the bar, glaring at the tender and dropped down onto a stool. "Jack on the rocks, double and no ice." He ordered gruffly, slapping a bill on the counter, his blood boiling.

"Damn man, you just got your ass handed to you."

"Shut it, Bautista."

"The woman who just whooped your ass, I mean, uh…" Jesse trailed off. "Well her name is Cat and she owns this joint. She's also a damn good pool player, obviously." He set down the man's drink and wandered off, laughing when Cat shouted for another fifth. "Already, Puss?"

"I'm on a roll darling, keep it coming, I'm sharing!"

Mark shook his head, downing the shot and grunted. One thing for sure, she wasn't customer friendly. He glanced at David who was with the bitch's little tart friend and rolled his eyes, deciding now was as good a time as any to leave.

Cat said her goodbyes at closing time, waving to the regulars as she allowed her newest 'friend' to guide her out of the bar. She couldn't even remember how she'd met him, she'd been shooting a game with Jasie and her man of the night when he'd walked up. The man- David- had known him. Glenn, that was his name.

"Glenn, I'm gonna call a cab…" She murmured, wondering why Jesse didn't stop her damn drinks after the second fifth, he knew better.

"Nah, how bout you just come on back to the hotel with me?" Glenn suggested with a smirk, his eyes sparkling with wicked, albeit drunk, intentions. He pulled her into his arms, bending down to kiss her. "I promise to take real good care of ya, darlin'." He whispered against her lips.

"I'm sure you will but…" Her words were drowned out with another kiss. The next ten- or was it twenty- minutes were a blur. She closed her eyes one second and when she opened them again, she was in what had to be a hotel room. "Glenn?" Cat reached for her cell-phone which she always kept clipped to her pocket, fumbling with the numbers. Call a friend, that was her option.

Glenn chuckled, taking the phone from her hand and chucked it over his shoulder before pulling her into his arms.

Okay this felt good, definitely very good, especially when his lips found her neck. Her mind was blank, her body doing the thinking. Cat felt her jeans being tugged down her legs and sluggishly moved to grab them, the attempt feeble. Being drunk was never conducive to keeping up the principal 'not with a random stranger' unless she had predetermined him of course.

"Glenn, really, no." She finally managed to get out, pushing his bald head away from her, wondering how she'd gotten into a laying position. "I really gotta get home."

"No, what you got to do is relax." He murmured huskily in her ear, his clothes already discarded as he hook his thumbs into the waistband of her panties. "Come on now, I know you want me." He whispered, sliding them down her lean legs, his eyes meeting hers. "Just relax…"

***

When Cat woke up, the bedside clock read 3 in the afternoon. Wait a minute, she didn't have a bedside clock. Groaning, she rolled onto her back and blinked, letting the world finish sliding back into focus. God did her head hurt. After a few minutes, she sat up, wincing.

One glance at the man beside her brought back some images. His name was Glenn and he didn't play pool that well. Whatever they'd done apparently had been either very kinky or very rough because muscles were hurting in places she hadn't been aware she had muscles.

"Hey Glenn, I brought ya some- what the fuck?" Mark halted, watching both individuals in the bed jump. Glenn wound up on the floor, tangled in sheets, gawking up at his friend. Mark could only stand there, dumbfounded. His best friend slept with the bar owning bitch? Was he insane?

"Mark, what the Hell man?"

Cat didn't have enough energy to be indignant as the moron gawked at her and Glenn. She just stood up, her toned body all to visible in the afternoon light as she began pulling on her clothes. She snorted when Glenn held up her bra, trying not to laugh. "Thanks." She shrugged it on, trying not to find this funny but it kind of was, in a very sick sort of way. She nodded at him before walking out, ignoring the moron completely.

"Wait…" Glenn got up, walking over to the door and kissed her lingeringly on the lips, handing her her cell phone. "Can I see you tonight?"

Mark bit back a groan, raking his hand through his hair. Was Glenn out of his mind? He shook his head when Glenn stepped back into the room. "What'd she say?"

Glenn just smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?"


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: As always, excessive use of the 'F' bomb._

**CHAPTER TWO**

Catarina's welcome to the bar was the sight of Jesse dragging a man outside, tossing him into the parking lot. "Aw hell… "She groaned, stepping by them and taking in the damage. "Damn it all, I just replaced them tables too!"

"That dick in the gutter started it." Jesse said when he came back in, getting her vodka.

"Uh uh! No vodka!" She shook her head. "Give me a Pepsi, I'm staying sober tonight."

"Recovering?"

"You wouldn't even believe…"

Cat wasn't in the mood to socialize tonight. She just sat at the bar, smoking and talking to Jesse, keeping her eye on what was going on. She slipped off the bar and into the back when she seen a very tall, quite bald man walk in.

"Fuck. I ain't here Jesse." She'd said yes, she'd meet him, at the hotel, but it had been a lie. All Cat had cared about that afternoon was getting home and recovering. "Oh- Glenn, ouch! Hey, that's my fucking arm, damn it!"

"Hidin' from me, baby?" Glenn asked dangerously, growling and slammed her back against the wall. "You told me you'd meet me tonight and now you're running. That's not very nice." He wrenched her arm forward, almost pulling it out of it's socket. "You're a tease, bitch."

Jesse watched the guy pull Cat into a backroom. He frowned, chewing on his lower lip. If Cat didn't come out in three minutes, he'd go back and get her. Normally the hellion put a person in their place.

"Look, it's a misunderstanding, let go! You're hurting me, Glenn!" Cat yelped and growled at the same time. Her free hand fumbled behind her, grabbing a broken cue stick and began hitting him. "Stop it!" She heard a rip and knew her tank top was history, which royally pissed her off. "Glenn, you sonbitch, knock it off!"

Before Jesse made his move toward the back, a hand clamped down on his shoulder. "I'll get her." Mark said, nodding down at the older man and walked away. He halted just outside the door, cocking his head to the side, listening.

"No! You're a fucking tease!"

Mark stepped inside just in time to see Glenn ripping at Cat's pants, ducking as a button came flying towards his head. "Enough, Glenn!"

Cat felt Glenn hesitate then was on the receiving end of a punch to the stomach. She groaned, slumping back against the wall, aware Glenn had stormed out. "Oh fuck…" She gasped, trying to breathe. She was only 5'9" and some odd pounds, she wasn't a scrawny, girly girl but that HURT.

"Cat, you need-" Jesse pulled off his shirt, tossing it at her. "Some clothes."

"Screw you, jackass."

Mark's blood was on fire as he stalked after Glenn, stopping him in the parking lot. "What the hell is your problem?" He demanded, spinning Glenn around and not giving him a chance to respond, just swung a fist, connecting with Glenn's stomach. "She's tiny, you fucker! You probably just broke a few of her ribs!"

"She's… a… fucking… tease…" Glenn coughed out, rasping for air and groaned when he got punched in the face. His vision blurred as he watched what could be consider to be his ex-friend walk back into the bar.

**TWO MONTHS LATER...**

"For the last damn time, the answer is no." Cat said briskly, walking the length of the hotel's ballroom. She arched an eyebrow at her cousin as she talked on the phone, finally hanging up. "Damn caterers. Shane, why am I doing this for you again?"

"Because you know how to throw one hell of a party." Shane McMahon replied with a slight grin.

"You're dad is going to be pissed when he finds out you're talking to me again, the whole white trash thing, you know."

"Even he admits you're good. Too bad you keep things low key, you could be famous."

"Nah, I like living my way. I'm rich, that's enough." She watched as the decorating crew she'd brought in did their thing. "Planning parties is boring, but... I have a flare for it."

"CATARINA!"

They both turned around to find Stephanie coming towards them.

"Oh my GOD, it's been too long!" She squealed, tackling Cat in a hug. "I take it dad finally got his head out of his ass?"

Shane coughed. "Actually, he left me in charge so…"

"So Shane dragged my butt all the way here just to organize a freaking party." Cat finished. "Steph, how many times, it's CAT!" Cat grinned at her over-eager cousin, the grin falling away when Shane began to talk again.

"You'll have to attend of course, seeing as how you did plan everything. Including the music, which I might add, is going to make some people very happy. "

"She'll knock them dead of course." Stephanie said, wrapping an arm around her cousin's shoulder, guiding her away from Shane. "Please tell me you didn't take any of his suggestions to heart." She begged quietly, smirking when Cat shot her an 'are you stupid' look. "Thank god. I love my brother but he has absolutely NO taste. By the way, you'll finally get to meet everyone!"

Cat shook her head. "I'm not sure about this Steph, remember the last wrestler you sent my way? Matt? You already know how that wound up." She wrinkled her nose. "Oh christ, honey, I got to go change. Party is in a few hours, introduce me then, alright?" She hugged Stephanie, laughing when Steph squealed again and bolted. "Oh man…"

***

He was in Hell. Mark was officially in Hell. He took another shot of Jack Daniels straight down, no chaser, needing a dangerous buzz to get through this. He was wearing a black suit, black shirt underneath, few top buttons undone. He absolutely LOATHED dressing up, but Vince insisted.

He should kill Vince.

***

Catarina had dressed up as well, per Shane's orders. She wore a knee length black dress and high heeled sandals. Her ebony hair was twisted up into a bun on her head, a few tresses framing her face. She hated this kind of scene and her cousins knew it, but she'd suffer because she loved them. Most of the time. She had to admit, the place looked great and the music was even better though Vince looked like he would burst or something. She wasted no time in ordering a double shot of JD.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?"

Cat froze in place, recognizing that voice way too easily.

"Hello, pretty Kitty, how's it going?" A pair of hands rested on her hips. "Mmm, you look edible."

Cat moved away from him, turning around. "You're not allowed to touch me anymore, remember?" She arched an eyebrow, looking him over briefly before curling her upper lip. Her eyes fell behind him, widening slightly and changed her mind. "Matt... that guy's name is Glenn right?" She was going to KILL Shane. She hid behind Matt, not in the mood for a repeat performance, sighing when his hands found their way back to her hips but would deal with it.

"You do clean up nice." Glenn commented once he'd spotted her, having to take a second to place who she was. She looked so different when she was dressed up. "To what do I owe this honor? Come to beg for a fuck and forgiveness?" He cocked an eyebrow when Matt's face flushed an angry color before taking a step forward. He smirked when Matt backed off.

Cat sighed, shaking her head. What a weenie. "Actually Glenn, I'm here because my cousins invited me. Shane and Stephanie?" She arched an eyebrow when he frowned. "You do know them right? Besides honey- you weren't good enough for me to ah... beg for a fuck or forgiveness. Though I do believe I owe you something." She hocked a wad of spit at him, getting his face, her aim and distance were on tonight. "Excuse me, will you?" She pushed past him.

"You little-" Glenn stopped instantly when he seen Vince was closing in on hearing distance.

"Darlin', ya should watch what you say to people."

"I'm not watching one word I say to that asshole." Cat replied, turning around. "I shoulda pegged you both for wrestlers." She sighed, realizing they were being swept into the dancers. Cat started chuckling when he just went with it, slow dancing with him. "You're buzzed." She accused, trying not to laugh. "Not this kind of party person, are you?"

"Definitely not, darlin'. The name is Mark by the way. Mark Callaway." He was fairly certain he had introduced himself once but it seemed prudent to do so again. "This isn't my type of party but… I'll deal with it. What are you doin' here anyway? Know someone here?"

"I'm the one who organized the event, naturally an invitation was extended." She replied, deciding to not inform her she was related to the McMahons. "Well Mark... I'm Catarina Mc... Allister." She smiled, arching an eyebrow when the song changed to something faster. "I'm not much of a dancer, how bout a drink instead?"

"Lead the way, darlin'." Mark replied, deciding not to call her on the lie. Her eyes were to easy to read, but he didn't want to fight with her tonight. He smirked when he caught Glenn glaring at him. Served the bastard right.

He nodded and smiled at Glenn's wife -Samantha- knowing she must have been in the restroom or something when Glenn had approached Cat. He was aching to tell the poor woman about her scumbag husband's infidelity but knew it wasn't his place either.

"Jack on the rocks." He ordered, gesturing towards Cat, arching an eyebrow.

"I'll have the same." She nodded, flipping Matt off from across the room.

"Catarina Verbine McMahon, please refrain from doing that."

She winced, slowly turning around after downing both her and Mark's drink. "Sorry, Uncle Vince."

Vince stared down at her before nodding at Mark. "Very nice… arrangement, you put together." He winced when another 'loud' song began.

"Yer a McMahon?" Mark demanded, staring down at her, noting her pained expression. "This is yer niece, Vince?"

Vince looked like admitting this would be one of the most painful things he'd ever done. "Yes... my niece."

"On his side." Cat added, deciding irritating him was in order. "His dead sister's only child."

"Thank you, Catarina."

"You're welcome, Uncle Vinnie."

Vince excused himself.

Mark chuckled, shaking his head as he stared at her, leaning his elbows against the bar. "Ya sure don't act like a McMahon." He finally commented. "I'm guessin' you and him don't get along."

"That is an understatement. When my mom died, I lived with them until I hit eighteen then I was gone. I wasn't rich, or brought up like Shane and Steph. I'm the anti-christ. Vince doesn't hate me but he doesn't like me either." Cat shrugged. "We just pretend we don't know each other most of the time. But if he thinks I'll embarrass him, he tends to get tetchy. Like just now."

"Yer a spitfire." He was liking her more and more. "Look, I'm sorry bout what happened at yer bar. Who taught yeh how to play pool anyway?" He asked, eyes trailing her over. The dress she wore fit her like a second skin and he had to admit, she was easy on the eyes.

"I taught myself. Callaway, my eyes are up here." Cat was smirking when he met her eyes, then did a look over on him, just as blatant. "Hmm... not bad." She winked at him before disappearing into the crowd.

"Did I see you flirting with Callaway?" Shane asked, falling in step with her.

"You might've."

"Samantha, as always you look ravishing."

Cat turned to find Glenn and a woman, surmising from the rings, she was his wife and smiled sweetly, amused by the look in Glenn's eyes.

"May I introduce my cousin, Catarina McMahon?"

"Glenn and I have already met."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

"Oh really?" Samantha asked, oblivious to her husband's snarl or fire ridden eyes. "Where at?" She then asked, interested in finding out about the woman who had held her husband's attention all night.

"Samantha, I don't think now is the time…"

"I think now is the perfect time. Why don't ya tell yer beautiful wife how ya met Catarina?" Mark suggested, appearing behind Cat and Shane.

"He and Mark came to the bar I own a few months back." Cat said brightly, when Glenn didn't speak. "Of course, things were a bit different then."

Shane was looking politely confused.

"Oh there's Steph, excuse me will you?" Cat started to go but halted, looking at Glenn. "Under the new circumstances, I don't think calling would be a good idea anymore, how bout you?" She glanced at Samantha and looked apologetic before walking off.

"I think I'll go too." Shane hightailed it before hell broke loose.

Samantha looked up at her husband, eyes narrowing while Glenn just glared right back at her. "I thought you were finished with the adultery, Glenn?" She demanded, yelping when he gripped her arm and drug her from the room.

Mark sighed heavily when he seen that. "Damn…" He looked around for Cat, finding her standing with Shane, Paul and Stephanie approaching them.

"Hello, I'm Paul and you must be the famous Catarina." He said by way of greeting, holding their daughter Aurora in one arm, extending the other to shake her hand.

"Nothing famous about me and we've met before at your wedding." Cat reminded him laughing, shaking his hand.

"I didn't think you'd remember." He confessed with a grin.

She looked shocked when the child launched herself at her and held the kid, awkwardly. "What is she doing?"

"She likes you." Shane said, appearing, not even wanting to know about the Glenn thing. "Oh no…" He groaned when he spotted Glenn dragging his wife out. "Cat... can we talk?"

Cat followed his gaze and groaned, having a general idea of what kind of husband that jerk was. "Shane, is…" At the nod she passed over the kid. "I think I'm going to go for a walk."

"Which means disappear." Shane sighed, watching her vanish. "See what I mean?"

"She's kind of skittish." Paul commented, groaning when Stephanie elbowed him.

In truth, Catarina had every right to be skittish after what Matt Hardy had put her through. Just the thought was enough to make Paul's blood boil; having heard every sordid detail from his wife and brother-in-law. He smiled, calming down when Steph rested her head against his shoulder.

"She'll be fine." He assured her.

***

Mark followed Cat, stopping her in the parking lot. "What's goin' on?"

"I'm leaving." Cat replied, digging in her clutch for her keys. "Parties like this aren't my thing." She said, frowning when she heard a smack followed by a soft cry. "That son of a bitch…" She handed Mark the purse and stormed over to where Glenn was berating his wife, pulling off her heels.

She slapped him with one, spike down. "How the fuck do you like it?" She demanded, getting him again and dancing out of reach. "Lady, why don't you walk away while you're still breathing?" She demanded, watching Samantha backing away before hitting Glenn again. "You LIKE beating up women?"

"No, I LOVE it." Glenn snarled, backhanding her, sending Cat flying to the rocky gravel below. He took Samantha's arm roughly. "She's MY wife, stay out of our business." He cautioned, glancing at Mark who had helped Cat to her feet. "Don't get involved Mark, you wouldn't want her ass gettin' handed to her, now would you?" He spit at their feet before pulling Samantha to their car.

***

Cat was silent as she sat in an empty room, letting Mark hold an ice pack to her face. She winced when he pulled it away to study her face. At his grunt she slid off the table. "If she stays with him, it's her fault." She said coldly, slipping back on her shoes. "I have no more sympathy for people who let themselves stay in that kind of relationship. Thank you. I'm leaving now." She walked out, brushing right past her cousins.

"What happened to her face?" Shane asked in a deceptively calm voice.

"She tried telling' Sam to leave Glenn, he didn't like it." Mark said in a monotone. "We need to find a way to get Sammy away from him, Shane. He's gotten worse."

Shane was sharing a look with Stephanie. "Maybe we should recruit Cat to come work for us a little bit…" He said slowly, watching his sister's face. He recognized the look she was giving him. "Steph, Cat is one of the few people who could probably talk some sense into Sam."

"Are you forgetting the fact that her ex works for us? She'll tell you to go to hell."

"Not if we switch Matt to RAW."

"What bout the PPV's?" Mark reminded, listening as Shane cursed. "She doesn't have to come to them though. But I don't think yer ol' man will ever hire her. They don't seem to be on good terms."

"I do the hiring and firing." Stephanie said briskly. "If Matt's smart, he'll leave Cat alone or he'll be dealing with me. And Paul." She added as an afterthought.

"I'll talk her into it." Shane decided. That was his thing, he could talk their cousin into anything, mostly.

***

"ARE YOU OUTTA YOUR MIND?" Cat railed the next morning when he appeared at her hotel door, having listened and laughed. "You lost it Shane, ain't fucking happening."

"You could help her. He's bringing her on the road."

"No."

"Just listen to us for a second, Catarina, please." Stephanie begged, shoving her way into her cousin's hotel room. "Look, Mark will be there and he'll watch out for you. We're switching Glenn and Matt to RAW so you'll only have to deal with them one or two days out of every month." She stared into eyes that were mirror images of her own. "Please?"


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Cat finally agreed on the condition that Mark wasn't playing her knight in shining armor. She didn't WANT a fucking bodyguard. Her cousins had reluctantly agreed as it was the only way to get her there. She didn't understand how this was going to work if Glenn was on RAW and his wife traveled with him. Then she found out the woman had been hired onto SD as an assistant. Well how convenient.

***

"Think this'll work?" Mark asked, taping his hands.

"I'm not sure bout anythin' at the moment, man. All I know is that I wanna meet this badass bitch who beat yer ass in pool." Steve chuckled, taking a swig from his water bottle.

Cat appeared as if on cue, walking with Paul who was showing up for a one night only deal. He was there just to make sure everyone knew she was hands off. She didn't look happy being there though, dressed in black hip hugging jeans and a black tank top, her hair hanging down her back. "Paul, I'm telling you right now and you can relay it to Steph, this is a TRIAL. Things get screwy and I'm gone."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. She knows. Now would you relax and TRY to have some fun?" Paul suggested, leading her towards Mark and Steve. "What's up, Rattlesnake?"

"Not much, Aitch. Just on the road fer promotion and shit." His eyes strayed to the woman and stood up, extending his hand. "I'm Steve, most call me Austin though. You must be Catarina."

"Hi Steve and it's Cat." She glanced at Mark, not liking the look he was giving her. "Who sent out the damn flier?" her eyes strayed past them to Jeff who'd been swapped for his brother. "Uh oh…"

"CATTIE!" Green and purple blurred by, tackling her.

"THAT HURT, HARDY!" She yanked his hair, beginning to tussle with him. "You know I hate that!"

"Damn…" Mark whistled, watching as she put Jeff in a headlock. He walked over, clucking his tongue as he pulled her off the Rainbow Haired Warrior. "Kid, how many times we gotta tell yeh not to be tacklin' anyone? Yer gonna end up runnin' into another door if yer not careful."

"Cattie knows I'm just pickin'." Jeff replied, rubbing his head. "What are you doin' here anyway woman? I thought you'd sworn off wrestlers."

Cat glared at him. "Just your brother."

"Hey it's not MY fault we share the same genes. Let's go get a Mountain Dew."

Cat glanced at Paul as she was dragged off.

"That boy is gonna end up pullin' her arm outta socket." Steve commented, shaking his head.

Cat listened as Jeff kept apologizing about Matt, finally making him shut up. "It's done and over with now, no lingering scars."

"Cept this one." He muttered, running a finger over her left cheekbone where a concealed scar lay, make-up was a beautiful thing.

"And the one on my ass."

"I remember that one, still a nice ass though."

"Jeff, shut up."

"Hello all, what's crackin'?" An annoyingly chipper voice sounded and when they turned around, Maria was staring back at them. "Jeffy, you're on Smackdown now?" She squealed, literally tackling him and then looked at the woman with a raised eyebrow. "Please tell me you're not cheating on Beth! You two are soul mates!"

"Cheating on Beth?" Jeff looked confused. "Huh? Oh you mean Cattie, not likely Maria." He grinned. "Cattie is my home girl."

"Actually, I'm a gone girl. Talk to you later Jeff."

"She's skittish."

Cat groaned when she walked right into a chest, knowing who it was because she recognized his scent. "I KNOW you're not following me Callaway."

"Actually no, I was gettin' a cup of joe." Mark replied, snorting. "What's wrong, darlin'? Come on, let's go for a walk and talk." He took her arm, leading her out of the cafeteria. "I'll get my coffee later."

"Nothing happened. Christ, Mark." Cat said crossly, pulling away. "I don't want to talk, I want to find Samantha and do what I came here to do, alright?" She stared up at him, arms folded over her chest. All she wanted to do was go home and go to sleep, just being here was giving her a headache.

"Sam ain't goin' to be here until next week." Mark replied evenly, letting her go and raked a hand through his hair. "She was… hurt and, you know what the Hell I mean." He growled, frustration etched on his face. "I'm not growlin' at you, I'm growlin' at the fact that Glenn ain't here so I can beat the shit outta him."

Cat sighed, wondering why she was here then. "Right, well I hope that works out for you Mark, I'm going back to my hotel to snuggle with a bottle of something strong." She turned and walked away.

Soon she was feeling much better. Actually, she was feeling fairly drunk. As soon as she'd walked through the door, she'd cracked open a bottle of bourbon and took a nice hot bubble bath. Now she was lounging around in her underwear, watching this wrestling shit. She wound rolling off the bed laughing her ass off when she seen Mark beat the hell out of Matt.

Wrestling was amusing.

***

"Now remind me again, what's a PPV?" Cat asked three weeks later, Samantha was back but so far, Catarina had been quite unsuccessful with talking to the woman. Apparently Glenn had made it clear she wasn't to have anything to do with Cat.

"Both brands being merged together for one big show."

"Righhhttt...."

"Cattie... whoa girl, looking... wait, what is that?"

"Um... a dress?" Cat frowned, wondering why she let Shane dress her again. Black jersey dress, black stilettos... what the hell had she been thinking?

"You wear dresses?"

"It happens." She said defensively.

"Nice look, darlin'." Mark said by way of greeting as he strolled up, Paul and Stephanie right behind him.

"Any luck with Sammy, Deadman?" Paul asked.

"No, but I'm workin' on iot."

"Maybe Cat could try and talk to her while Mark distracts Glenn?" Stephanie suggested, shifting Aurora to her other arm.

"Or maybe we should just kidnap her and she and I can go on a vacation."

"That's actually a really good idea, I mean Sam IS Cat's assistant…" Shane rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

Jeff looked doubtful. "Who's gonna distract Glennie for THAT one?"

"I will." Cat smiled sweetly. "Sam doesn't trust me enough to leave with me but she does him." She tossed her thumb in Mark's direction.

"No, HELL NO." Mark shook his head. "That's not happenin'. Sam would have my balls…"

"Well good, if she's that much of a spitfire then she and I will get along JUST fine." Cat replied evenly. "Shane, you get her."

Shane looked at Mark then to his younger cousin, finally nodding with a 'why me' look.

"I'm gonna go find Glenn. Jeff, tail me?"

"Like white on rice, Cattie."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Jeff watched as Cat purposely strode throughout the hallways, wondering if the woman was off her rocker or had sprouted a set. Well, she'd always had brass balls though like everyone knew, she was skittish. Not that he blamed her. He ducked into a room when he heard her call Glenn's name, keeping within hearing distance.

"Glenn, let's talk." Cat said sweetly after he'd cut his promo, the smile on her face not fading as his eyes narrowed.

"Can't have a fuck session right now, baby. I have a wife to go check on." Glenn replied nonchalantly, walking away from the cameras, flashing her a wink. He was shocked when she stopped and spun him around. "If ya don't let go, I'll hurt you like I did the last time. Don't think I won't either, Catarina." He cautioned dangerously as her nails dug into his arm.

Oh lord, this wasn't going too well, was it? Cat went with Plan B and wrapped her arms around his neck, dragging him down for a kiss. She almost yelped when he kissed her back, realizing she was being pulled up against him then dragged. Oh shit... not good. Jeff, you're timing had better be really fucking good, she thought, letting Glenn reach under the dress. Shane, a little quicker would be good, anytime now.

Jeff peeked into the hallway, noting the room the two disappeared in and ran to see if Sam had been 'cat'-napped yet

Glenn wasted little time in yanking her dress off, the flimsy material giving unyielding then had his tights pushed down. He growled against her mouth, lifting her up and back against the wall. "Mmm, knew you couldn't resist me, baby…" He muttered, holding her hands in place above her head.

"Cat?"

He snarled when he heard Shane's voice outside the door, followed by an incessant knocking. "Go away, McMahon!"

Cat latched onto his earlobe with her teeth.

"YOU BITCH!"

"GET HIM OFF OF ME!" Cat shrieked, tumbling to the floor. She scrambled towards the door, ignoring the expression on Shane's face when she came flying out naked as a jaybird.

Jeff was there to scoop her up and bolt. "Come on Shane-O!"

Shane blinked and followed, trying to erase that image from his mind.

"Ouch, that cocksucker!" Cat groaned, accepting the shirt Jeff snagged for her, waiting until he'd set her down and put it on. "Don't say a word, I was technically asking for it, I guess."

"Yeah, that's why you're practically crying huh?"

"I kissed him."

"Oh god... why's there blood in your mouth?"

"She probably bit his tongue off more then likely… for nothin'." Mark growled, kicking the wall when Cat began to cry. "Glenn sent her home earlier and she's flat out refusin' to see anyone."

"I'm going to my hotel room and then home in the morning." Cat said finally. "Nothing like being-"

"Raped?" Jeff put in not so helpfully.

"Jeff, go with her." Shane said, staring at his cousin.

"What am I? Her babysitter? Yessir, I'm a going."

***

"You okay Cat? You're actin' funny."

"No SHIT, Jeff!" Cat growled, unlocking her room door. "Go back to the arena, I know you have that match tonight."

"Shane won't like it…" Jeff yelped and ran when a shoe came flying at his head.

Slamming the door shut behind her, Cat headed for the jacuzzi, after a detour for alcohol. She'd quit drinking tomorrow, right now though... she needed it.

"Pizza delivery!"

A second later the door was unlocked and much to Cat's annoyance, there was that bald guy and a security guard.

Steve walked into the room, carrying two boxes of pizza, smiling at the annoyed woman. "Aw, come on now honey, ya can't tell me you don't think this is sweet." He teased, dropping the boxes on a table.

He knew this was definitely overstepping the boundaries, especially with a guard at the door, but Shane had threatened his job.

"Who the fuck are you?" Cat demanded, knowing she'd met him once but HELLO, that wasn't an invitation for the cueball to come strolling into her room. "Where's Shane? I'll kill him…. That PUSSY."

Steve had to agree, Shane was definitely a pussy. "He's just worried bout ya. Here." He handed her a slice of pizza. "I'm not askin' what happened because it's not my place. I'm just here to check on ya."

"Why are YOU here?" She asked suspiciously. "This is Shane's idea of making sure I don't run off, I'm protected and I don't go looking to kill someone isn't it?" She sneered at the nod and amused look on Steve's face, tossing the pizza slice in his face, smirking at the expression that graced that not so amused face anymore. "I'm not in the mood for company. I'm leaving in the morning and not even Shane is stopping me."

"Why do ya always run away?" He asked, wiping the sauce from his face. "Seriously, I wanna know. Why the hell do you run when things get just a little bit bad? You can't always run from yer problems, Catarina. Sometimes ya just gotta take life by the throat and squeeze, know what I mean? I did and look where I am, and look where you are. Who are you, Catarina?"

"A little bit out of hand? Are you out of your mind?" Cat demanded incredulously. "Who am I? I'm Catarina McMahon. I'm a self-made millionaire and I'm a person who generally values my privacy. I'm HAPPY where I am. I've just turned thirty, I own a bar as a hobby and I also own a company that operates in 48 states. Now, would you also like a recount of my childhood?"

"That's not what I meant and we both know it." He replied, staring at her intently. "You might be a self-made millionaire like yer Uncle, but you're also very timid and afraid of intimacy. Yer skittish, honey. You don't show yer true colors, cept yellow." He sighed and backhanded a piece of pepperoni off his cheek. "Yer also a damn spitfire who writes check yer ass can't cash."

"Who I AM, is none of your business. How bout you take your pizza and leave?" Cat suggested, picking up the box and walking over to the door, tossing it onto the security guard. "YOU!"

"Cat, I was just coming to-" Shane yelped when she grabbed his shirt collar and jerked him into the room.

"I have had it up to HERE with you babying me Shane McMahon! I am not 16 anymore, I'm 30 years old damn it! I don't need babysitters!"

"Cat, you were just r-"

"And it's my fault for being dumb enough to let you talk me into something I didn't wanna fucking do in the first place! If Sam is still with him after everything he's done then it's her own damn fault!"

"You were there once." He said timidly.

"And I left!"

"After marrying him a third time." Stephanie said from just behind her cousin. "You didn't learn your lesson either, Catarina. You stuck around because you loved him. You know what she's really going through, what she's probably feeling inside. You can run if you want too but remember this, what if that was you again? You would do what it took to save your marriage."

"If that's the case then she's not going to leave him because of what anyone says to her. It'll be something she does for herself when and where she's ready." Cat murmured, pushing everyone out of her room.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

"She left." Shane announced the following morning. "Not like it's any surprise." He glanced at his sister "Considering she DID try to save her marriage, you probably shouldn't have mentioned that."

Jeff squirmed under the looks he was receiving, wondering once again how he got dragged into this. "Hey, I'm the EX-brother-in-law, remember? I'm not Matt damn it, don't look at me like that!"

Shane sighed.

"Shane, shut up, just shut up." Stephanie said, her eyes glittering with anger. "Who's the one who hooked her up with him, hmm? Who's the one who pushed her to marry him even after you knew what he was doing too her?" She stood up, looking disgusted. "Is it any wonder she doesn't trust you?"

"Which is why I try so hard to make it up to her." Shane muttered, rubbing a hand through his already graying hair.

**FEW DAYS LATER...**

"Cat, can we talk?"

"I'm working." Cat said briskly, not looking at Shane, busy behind the bar counter going over the books. She was sitting on a stool, her no rim glasses perched on the edge of her nose. She smiled when Jesse placed a glass of wine before her, nodding and lighting up a cigarette.

"Catarina, I'm sorry."

"Bout what?"

"Matt."

She finally looked at him.

***

"Think about it, Vince. Samantha could-" Mark was interrupted by the door opening.

"Samantha isn't here." Shane announced, walking in. "Sam is with Catarina." He arched an eyebrow at the look on Mark's face. "I sent them both on a mini-vacation to a spa." He dropped down in a chair, folding his hands in his lap. "I thought they could both do with some down time."

"You sent Catarina to a spa?"

"Dad, she's your niece, get over it."

***

Catarina wasn't making too much headway with Samantha. Sam point blank refused to discuss Glenn, so mainly they made small talk, something neither women were much good at. Somewhere along a massage and dozing, they began discussing children.

"Okay, none of my business but I'm going to tell you this anyway: Having kids with him isn't going to change him, he'd get worse." Cat said softly. "If you want kids, have them with someone else." She frowned, looking over her shoulder. "No sandalwood oil, use lilac please." She closed her eyes, wondering how she'd gotten roped into this.

"I can't have kids, I'm fixed." Samantha said flatly. "Glenn said it would be best for us, we'd be able to focus more on being a couple. He's always right…"

"Glenn is always right? Which is why you sound like you're heart is going to break, huh?" Catarina rolled off the table, accepting the robe held out to her. "Honey, take it from someone who's been there. Your heart isn't the only thing getting broken." She walked out, leaving Samantha alone with the masseuse.

***

"Shane, I don't think I'm getting to her. Honestly, it's been a week and I don't know how much more of this beauty shit I can take. I'm soft and shining and pretty all over, it's scary."

"All part of a being a woman. Did you get that pedicure?"

"My feet are beautiful... we're leaving tomorrow."

"I remembered, you coming back to work?"

"I dunno, not likely."

Samantha came flying through the doors of the spa's bar a few seconds later, causing both Shane and Cat's heads to whip up. "I'm not going with you!" She shouted at a rapidly advancing Glenn. "Our marriage is over!"

"Samantha, don't start with me or you'll regret it." He snarled, obviously not in the mood.

Cat stood up, wondering how Glenn had even... Never mind, Shane wasn't that hard a man to follow. She glanced around, glad they weren't the only ones at the spa's lovely, well stocked bar. "Sam is coming with me, Glenn." She said, standing by the woman. They'd called a sort of truce, not talking too much about anything that wasn't a neutral topic.

"Glenn, you realize you're making threats in a public place, on camera?" Shane asked conversationally.

Glenn opened his mouth to say something but clamped it shut. "Sam, baby, you know I love you. I would never do anything to hurt you, just… come back with me and we'll talk about this." He held out his hand to her, growling when she didn't take it. "Bitch, take my hand."

"Why don't you go fuck off?" Samantha retorted suddenly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Apparently Catarina had had quite the effect on her.

Cat had to smirk at the look on Glenn's face, Sam was shaping up to be quite an interesting woman. All she needed was a bit more of a push and she'd probably be quite the spitfire. "Whoa!" She stepped in between them when Glenn went to slap his wife, catching the blow. The room went dead silent.

"I'd run far, far away if I were you." Shane said coldly, moving to stand in between them. "Before I -" he pulled out his cell phone, beginning to press numbers. "make this call."

"The police?"

"Even worse... Mark…"

Soon as Glenn turned around to go, he got popped in the mouth by an irate Mark.

"Too late Shane, already here." He grunted, wrapping his muscular arms around Glenn's head and forcing him to his knees. "Say yer sorry."

"Fuck… you…"

"Say it a'fore I pop your god damn head like a tick!"

"Great, they're both going to jail." Cat sighed, glancing at Sam, a hand over her stinging face. "Ya'all have fun cause this cocksuckers words ain't worth spit. I'm going home. Sam, come on, you're coming with me." She grinned at the look on Sam's face. "You think I'd leave you with these guys? Nah…"


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

"You look... Happy?" Cat arched an eyebrow, watching as Sam lined up her next shot. They were staying at Cat's house though currently they were at the bar playing a game. Sam was actually a match for Catarina.

"I am happy, thanks to you." Sam replied, taking her shot and sinking three balls. She grinned from ear to ear. "Wow, I'm really rusty… thanks to asshole not letting me play."

"Well we're not talking about asshole, now are we?" She took her shot and wound up scratching the table, turning to look at the unfortunate soul who'd bumped her. "No... you're from the WWE right? What? Sam isn't leaving so…" She cocked her head to the side, knowing this was a wrestler, she just couldn't place the damn name.

"Bautista, David Bautista." He introduced, chuckling when he seen Samantha's wide eyes. "Hello again, Sammy."

"Stay the hell away from, David." She ordered, backing around the table. "I'm not going back."

"I know… I'm not going to take you back to him." He smirked when both women were snatched up. "Hey guys." He walked away, laughing.

"Miss me, darlin'?"

Cat's response was to promptly elbow Mark in the nuts, which wasn't that hard to do since he was much taller then her and she only had to dip a bit. She pushed him away from her. "That was NOT fucking funny." She slapped Steve upside his bald head, making him let go of Sam who looked ready to spaz as well. "You two are jerks... now where's the dick who made me ruin my table?" She grabbed up her pool stick and walked over to David, smiling sweetly when he looked mildly bemused.

"Catarina, last time you spent the night in jail!" Jesse warned.

"Hey, they paid me to do it!" David protested, looking at his companions who were laughing their asses off. He sighed resignedly and held out his hands. "Go ahead and whack 'em. I can take it, babe."

"He has no idea…" Sam muttered, smirking when David roared in pain a second later, knowing Cat did more then whack his hands. She then turned to face Steve. "What are you doing here?"

"I came with them to see how you two hellcats were doin', thrivin' I'd say." Steve grunted when he got decked with the cue stick next, followed by Mark.

"Paid him? You just made me scratch my FAVORITE pool table!" Cat nodded when Jesse appeared with her usual drink, setting it down on the table in question. Vodka, starburst and a root beer chaser, along with Sam's. "Why are you three clowns here? Checkin' up?"

"Actually, it was Steve's idea. He wanted to see Sam." Mark explained, grunting when Steve hit him upside the head. "Hey, don't blame me for the fact that yeh like the girl." He said, oblivious to the fact that Samantha's cheeks were flaming.

"Excuse me." She squeaked, fleeing to the bathroom.

"You jackasses. Now ain't the time Steve, the whole getting her outta Glenn's shadow and firmly establishing she's her own woman thing is still in process." Cat said point blank.

"It weren't like that…"

"Go fuck David, Sam is off limits at the moment."

Mark began rubbing her shoulders, knowing she got worked up too fast. "Steve, go chill with Dave fer a moment, man." He nodded, watching his friend walk away. "He's only tryin' to help, darlin'. No harm in bein' friends, right?"

"No harm at all." Cat said, pulling away and glancing at him. "FRIENDS, only." She added, knowing he caught on she wasn't just meaning Steve and Sam. She walked into the bathroom, splashing water on her face. She was trying to sort out Mark and so far, it wasn't working. She glanced at Sam. "You alright?"

"I'm fine." Sam whispered, staring into the mirror. "I just never… thought Steve would think of me that way. He's really a nice guy… always has been." She blushed again, clearing her throat awkwardly.

Apparently they were both having the same kind of issues: man issues because they both were a bit distracted. Cat spent a lot of the night just listening and observing the three men. She'd stare back at them if she caught someone looking at her, an eyebrow raised almost challengingly. She drank and drank but strangely enough, she wasn't getting drunk.

"Closing time folks, haul ass outta here!" Jesse hollered finally.

***

"Ouch... fuck me running…" Cat sighed, yawning as she rolled out of bed the next morning. She looked down at her bare legs, leaning down to rub her right knee. It was cold outside. Her right knee always hurt when it was cold. That also meant she'd be a gimp today, fucking steel pin. "Damn husband…" She rolled her eyes, trying to not think bout how Matt had shattered her knee five years ago and stood up, stretching, then frowned.

"Kitty, come on down for breakfast!" Samantha shouted from the base of the stairs.

That was followed by distinctly male voices. It didn't take a brain surgeon to know who else was here.

"Oh fuck me running." She muttered again. "Lemme get a shower first!" Cat called down, limping to her adjacent bathroom. It didn't take long, just long enough to let the heat ease the ache in her knee. She pulled on a pair of black track pants and a white tank top, gingerly making her way down the stairs. One glance outside had her pissed. "SNOW?" She groaned, banging her head on the hallway wall. Well on the bright side, at least her cane was totally awesome looking thanks to Jeff.

"Hey… darlin'…" Mark's eyes narrowed when he saw the cane and how she limped, arching an eyebrow. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just this weather... makes my joints hurt." Cat replied honestly, making her way to the fridge and getting herself a glass of orange juice. "Morning guys, by the way, nice to see you making yourselves at home." She shook her head when Steve laughed and headed to the living room, snatching up her remote and turning on the stereo, wincing as she sat down on the couch, sighing.

Samantha glanced out into the room, shaking her head before glancing at Steve and sighing.

"How long have ya had that, Cat?" Mark asked softly, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Five- six years. I fell down a flight of steps before you even ask." Cat replied, sighing when the phone rang. What would it take to catch a break? She leaned over and picked it up. "Hello?" Her eyes narrowed slightly. "No... That's MY car and I want it back! I bought it, I have the receipt for it. Fuck you, I'll see you in a month you moron. DON'T SELL MY CORVETTE MATT!"

She winced when the phone was taken from her. All she could was sit in stunned silence as Mark took over, threatening Matt if the corvette came up missing.

"He won't do it." He said, handing her back the phone, a pleased grin on his voice.

Cat wasn't pleased though. She inhaled, trying her best not to blow up on him. The weather, her knee, the car and now this were grating on her nerves though. "Mark, I'm trying to do things on my own, could you please STOP?" She asked calmly. When his eyebrows raised she slapped her forehead. "You step into EVERYTHING. You got to let me do things on my own, man." They didn't even know each other but he was acting like.... like Shane!

"Did ya want him sellin' yer car?" He demanded. "I mean, come on, no offense babe, but yer not exactly intimidatin' to the man." He raised his hands up when she glared at him. "Fine."

"Thank you." She leaned over and plucked a cigarette case off the stand, lighting up a cigarette. "He wouldn't have sold it because he'd have to pull it from Jeff's hands first." She added finally. "He was trying to piss me off... and it worked." She sighed again, rubbing a hand down her face. "I can't believe it's snowing…"

"It's late November, bound to happen sooner or later." Mark commented, leaning back against the couch. "So how long were ya married to Hardy?"

"Which time?" She asked sweetly, laughing when he almost choked on the chew he was putting in his mouth. "I don't know, fair few years. We married three times." She started laughing harder at the expression on his face. "Oh come on... it happens. Dumb woman falls for the jackass, repeatedly. I'm one of those women."

"Three damn times? Damn, and I thought having three failed marriages was bad." He joked. "So what caused ya to fall for that hunk'a junk?"

"I don't know…" Catarina shrugged. "Shane introduced us and he was sweet, funny, active, basically the perfect -she used her fingers at this point to emphasize perfect- guy. Three failed marriages?" She changed the tables, taking it off of her. "Not to the same woman I'm guessing."

Mark shook his head no. "Nah, three different women. None of them worked out, just not the marryin' kind I guess."

"It happens." Cat would be lying if she'd denied being grateful when Sam and Steve popped up, with food. She listened to the conversation, sort of, finally interrupting. "Huh?"

"Shane wants ya'all to come back." Steve repeated. "He thinks you two could work as counselors of sorts, for the women and the wives of the wrestlers."

"Last time I listened to Shane, I got hit, nuh uh."

"Oh come on, Catarina! I want to go back on the road, Glenn or no Glenn." Samantha said softly, sitting besides Steve. "Nothing is going to happen again and counseling would be perfect for us."

"I've got two businesses to run, I'm not fixing to add a third job to it." Cat said gently. "Besides, Shane wants me where he can keep an eye on me." She snorted at the uncomfortable look on Steve's face. "He said that, didn't he?"

"Not 'zactly that…"

"I'm going to the bar…"

"Like hell ya are. It's below zero out there and we're snowed in. Look for yerself, Cat."

Cat shook her head. "I live here, remember?" She disappeared and came back down ten minutes later, dressed for the weather. "My bar never closes." She smirked. "Snow mobiles are in the garage, when you grow balls, you know where to find me." She disappeared, taking the cane with her.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

"There she is!" Jesse called out when Cat climbed down the ladder into the bar, pulling the rope that closed the door. "Party is just getting started honey."

"I'm thinking hot chocolate and bailey's for everyone!" She yelled, laughing as she shed the extra clothing. This was the winter thing, people would pool together in the bar. If you were going to be snowed in, why not in a fun place? She made her way through the place, careful not to get toes with her cane. "Jesse, something warm man, it's cold out there."

**

"I can't believe she did that." Mark growled, raking a hand through his hair and sighed in frustration. He had to admit Catarina was definitely a pistol. "Why does she own a bar anyway?"

"No clue." Samantha shrugged. "I asked her the same thing and she just said she enjoyed it."

"If you ask me, I think she's scared to go back on the road cause of Matty boy." Steve piped in, having kept quiet for the most part. "I think her limp has somethin' to do with him."

"I think so too."

"Hey Cattie, do you have any idea what I had to do to get here?" Jeff's voice rang from the hallway. "That snow is DEEP woman. How's your knee? I know this- hello, where's Cat?" He eyed the three people suspiciously. Then he smacked his forehead. "The bar... Alright, have fun." He headed for the door again.

"Slow down son, why don't ya sit and talk with us fer a spell?" Steve suggested, grabbing Jeff and pulling him back.

"Yeah, let's have us a little chat." Mark crackled his knuckles, smirking when the boy tried to make a run for it. "Sit on him, Steve."

Jeff groaned when Steve did exactly that.

"I wanna know about Cat and Matt."

"Look, if Cattie ain't sayin' nothin' to ya man, then-" Jeff yelped when he got slapped upside his head. "Mark, you moron, she's gonna push you right outta her life for this! She don't want ya knowin', you jackass!"

***

Cat spent the morning going over the books and her other business' current financial situation, grinning from ear to ear. Business was good. "Okay, I'm shootin' some pool, in my lounge."

"You never go in there anymore. You must be feelin' off." Jesse teased.

"Just send in my drinks". She laughed, disappearing through a door nobody would have realized was there if she hadn't opened it, her private pool/drinking/chilling room.

***

Jeff more then made himself at home, apparently having been here before. One morning, when the storm had let up for a few hours, he disappeared, taking a duffel bag with him. One of the snow mobiles was gone.

***

"In the lounge." Jesse said, yawning, when Jeff came slithering down the rope. He was going home, as was the few patrons left. The party had winded down. The people with families had gone a few days ago, now the singles were vacating. He nodded at the young man before scaling the ladder.

"Hi." Cat greeted, in nothing but shorts and a tank top, the room nice and warm, a bottle of whiskey before her. "Ran outta vodka."

"Woman, you realize that the snow is almost to the roof?"

"Wouldn't be the first time honey."

"Um, what the hell is that noise?" Jeff cocked his head to the side. He shrieked like a little girl when the latch flew open followed by a body coming down. The latch closed and Jeff was picked up by the throat. "I DIDN'T DO IT!"

"Mark?" Cat looked through the snow, seeing some livid green eyes and backed up, a lot.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU OVER-GROWN OX!"

Mark snorted and dropped Jeff, looking down at Catarina and exhaled with relief when he seen she was safe and sound. "You're alright, good." He grunted, glancing at Jeff then helping the younger man to his feet. "Sorry bout that."

Jeff vacated to get them all a drink, and possibly change his boxers.

"What the hell are you doing here anyway? You should've just stayed at the house." Cat snorted, walking back into her lounge. She dropped down on the couch, sipping her drink, eyes fastened on him. "You're soaked to the bone and there ain't no clothes here to fit you. Get outta them and wrap up in a blanket."

Rolling his eyes, he stripped out of the wet clothes, kicking them to the side, close to the fire. Mark accepted the blanket she tossed his way, smirking at her averted eyes. "I'm fine, just a bit chilly."

Catarina was in shock. She hadn't meant for him to just... strip, in front of her, naked... Oh lord... those legs, the muscles, the... she blinked, trying to clear her vision, trying to forget she'd ever seen that... "Oh fuck…" She sighed, swinging a leg over his lap so she was straddling him, capturing his lips with hers in a steamy kiss.

To say he was taken aback would be an understatement but he wasn't going to complain either. Growling in her mouth, Mark ran his hands up and down her sides. He tore his lips from hers, wanting to sample the rest of her.

"Mark, I weren't too sure bout yer drink so I got ya some whiskey and- WHAT THE FUCK?"

"JEFF!"

"Get the hell off my sister, Callaway! CATARINA, YOU OUTTA YO' MIND?" Jeff had dropped the bottle to the carpeted floor, hands over his eyes. "You KNEW I was comin' back damn it, now I'm gonna be scarred for life!"

Mark held onto Catarina, growling back at Jeff. "Have ya ever heard of KNOCKIN', boy?"

"Goddamn bunnies…" Jeff grumbled, quickly backtracking and closing the door behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

"So cousin, what convinced you to come back?" Shane asked a few weeks later, relieved to have his stars as well as Sam and Cat on the road again, safe from dangerous snow.

"A lot of really good sex." Catarina replied gleefully, enjoying the look on his face as she watched Mark walk by, actually blushing under the look he shot her. All he had to do was give her that 'come here' look and she was like a puppy. The man was addicting, she could vouch for him being the reason her legs were in such excellent shape, along with her butt, and her stomach, and her arms, and her...

"I do believe Catarina has Mark wrapped around her finger." Sam giggled, her arm linked through Steve's.

"Or vice versa." He grinned down at her, guiding her off to his dressing room.

"Looks like their gettin' along just fine." Mark grinned, his eyes landing on Catarina, and smirked seductively.

"I noticed…" Cat whimpered, not liking that look. "I gotta work…" She whined, though she was now in his arms, leaning against him. "Remember, the whole therapist thing? I'm supposed to be meeting one of the divas in ten minutes…" She sighed, standing on tip toes to kiss his chin, ducking before he could actually kiss her, she'd never get there if that happened. "Gotta go!" She bolted.

"Great Mark, now she's skittish for another reason entirely…" Shane sighed teasingly.

***

Cat went to the 'office' she and Sam had been given, though Sam was currently a bit busy. Which was alright, this was just talking about boring shit with a Diva who apparently was stressing being fat or something. She dropped down on the comfy couch to wait, taking a long sip of the cold water, fanning her face with her hand. She closed her eyes, trying to stop smiling. What the HELL was wrong with her?

***

"That was completely MIND NUMBING, Shane! She's like a size zero and thinks she has fat thighs!" Cat groaned, ignoring Mark's match -she wasn't a big wrestling fan, for obvious reasons- as she chatted with her cousin. She twirled her cane, wishing the arenas were a bit warmer but didn't mind too much, better then the damn brace.

"You will survive. That or you could go home, away from Mark…"

"Nah, I like it here, thanks."

Mark walked from the back after demolishing Jamie Noble, deciding to go see what Catarina was up too. He spotted her talking to Shane and walked up, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. "Excuse us, Shane O'Mac." He then walked away with her giggling, whispering words of promises in her ear for later that night.

Shane watched as Cat slapped Mark with her cane, shaking his head. His cousin wasn't surly and his best superstar was becoming a softie, what the hell had he done? He grinned, whistling and suddenly decided he should go call his wife and see if she wanted to come spend the night with him...

***

"I'm getting divorced today!" Cat trilled as she and Stephanie walked into the courthouse. She wore a black business suit that fit her curves snugly, without making her look like a slut and low heeled shoes, her cane at her side, knowing that'd make Matt's day. Speaking of... "Hey Hardy, ready for your third divorce?"

Matt turned around and glared at his soon to be ex-wife, for a third time. A smirk curved his lips at the sight of her cane. "At least you have something to remember me by." He sneered, sitting down in a chair beside his lawyer, looking sharp in a crisp, blue three piece suit. This bitch wasn't getting a DIME from him, thanks to the prenuptial agreement they'd signed prior to getting married, for the third time.

Catarina was more then glad for the pre-nup, especially since she was probably better off then her husband, being a McMahon and all. She listened to the familiar routine, wincing when the judge suggested they NOT marry again since he had seen them so many times over the past decade and finally rose, a free woman again. She linked arms with Steph on their way, waiting patiently for Matt to appear off the courthouse grounds and promptly tripped him. "There you go, something to remember me by." She said sweetly, slipping into the limo with her cousin and taking off.

***

Shane and Mark had put together a small congratulatory party for Catarina and all of her friends were there. It was at her bar of course, what better place in all honesty? Samantha was there, everyone Catarina knew and respected was at the party, which was already underway.

"I think she's here. Everyone act normal!"

Catarina walked into the bar, Steph following. She'd taken off her blazer, now in slacks and a silk black tank top. Her eyes narrowed when she seen everyone, shrugging, trying to scope out the place, something wasn't right here. "Is it me or…"

Jeff peeked at Mark, with a 'can we now' look.

"SURPRISE!"

"You fuckers!" She laughed, letting Mark hold her instead of smacking him senseless.

"This means you're not my sister anymore?"

"For the third time!"

Jeff sighed.

"Oh lord, what a loon…" Shane muttered.

Mark chuckled as he shook his head at Jeff before turning her around and staring down into her eyes. "I'm glad yer free, darlin'."

"Well, since today is one for celebratin'…" Steve said, his arm around a blushing Samantha, smiling when she nodded. "Sammy here found out somethin' interestin' a month back and had it done…" He trailed off, grinning at everyone's confused looks.

Cat looked at Sam, watching her friend mouth one word and blurted out. "You got your tubes untied?"

"Aw hell, Cat, burst my bubble! I wanted to say it!"

Samantha grinned from ear to ear, her eyes filled with happy unshed tears as Steve kissed her neck. She wanted a family and a baby more than anything. Somehow she knew Steve was the man for her as she leaned against him, sighing happily. "Yeah, I did. I also found out that my divorce was finalized today along with yours! Isn't that fabulous?"

While the two women jumped around like mad people, Shane joined Mark; Steve and Jeff by the bar, watching the two. "You realize Glenn blames Cat for Sam divorcing him, right?" Shane murmured, sipping his scotch on the rocks. "Then comes you Mark for giving her balls, then comes me for egging her on."

"What about me?" Steve demanded.

"I'm sure you're on the list somewhere."


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

"Ouch, ouch, ouch." Cat muttered, limping down the hallway. "Jeffrey Nero Hardy, bring me back my cane or I'll kill you!"

"I'm givin' it a new paint job, darlin'!" Jeff waved over his shoulder as he disappeared around the corner. He was seeing dragons, purple and black dragons over a silver background.

"Allow me." Mark said, stepping out in front of Jeff, knocking the kid to the ground. He retrieved his girlfriend's cane and handed it to her. "She needs it."

Cat looked at Jeff, who was slightly stunned. "Remember, I'mma gimp, I need the cane."

"I wanted to give it a new paint job." He sighed.

She looked down at the cane, it was looking pretty ragged. "Fine, take it. Don't be long about it though."

"You'll have it back tomorrow!" He promised, running off before she changed her mind.

**

Mark was in his dressing room shadowboxing when the door opened, smiling at Catarina. "Hey darlin', where's yer cane?" He asked, narrowing his eyes slightly at the thought of Jeff stealing it from her again. He smiled when she explained and nodded. "There's water in the fridge down there." He pointed, not stopping with the boxing

Cat grabbed a bottle of water, sipping it and winced. "I think I should start going to Brazil for the winter." She joked, hating this cold seasonal shit. Not to mention the WWE was like, hitting every cold place possible. "Something wrong? You're hitting that back awful fucking hard, Mark."

He sighed heavily and stopped, sweat glistening on his forehead, and turned around to face her. "I heard about Glenn cornerin' ya last night at the PPV. Why didn't ya tell me?"

She swallowed hard. "I didn't want to worry you." She admitted finally, just as softly. "Mark, he was just making threats is all, he didn't act on any of them." Cat sighed, raking a hand through her hair. She leaned her hip against the table, not in the mood to sit down and then get back up again. "He'll get over it."

"Just… tell me next time, alright? Yer important to me, darlin'." He smiled briefly, eyes crinkling before turning back to his shadow boxing.

Cat watched him for a few minutes before walking out of the room, knowing he'd know where she was going. To work. She didn't know what they were. They were together, but it wasn't like any relationship she'd had before. Well actually, she had had very few relationships. Factor the whole being married for most of the past decade and yeah... She shrugged, time would work it all out

***

"This is awesome Jeff." Cat said the next morning over breakfast. Mark was upstairs sleeping, worn out apparently. She studied the cane and grinned. "I love it. Can't wait for spring though, this limping shit is killing me."

"Ya look sexy doin' it though honey." Jeff teased, digging into his grits with gusto. "So... where's the boy toy?"

"Which one?" She teased.

"The olllllllllddddddd one…"

"He's not old!"

"Call me old again boy and I'm shovin' yer face in them grits." Mark threatened good-naturedly from behind, smirking when Jeff jumped in his. "Mornin'." He greeted Cat, dropping a kiss on her cheek as he sat down.

"So polite…" Cat sighed, shaking her head and sipped her orange juice. She tapped her half smoked cigarette, bringing it to her mouth and inhaling. "You hear about Sam and Steve?"

"Expectin' already? I heard."

"Work awfully fuckin' fast, don't they?"

"They're in love, I'm happy for 'em." Mark said, grinning when a plate of everything was set before him. "I'm hopin' it's a boy, we can teach him how to wrestle."

"You ain't teaching that kid how to wrestle, until he's twelve…"

"Oh like the time-" Jeff stopped, clearing his throat. "Sorry, Catarina."

She shrugged, clearing her throat. "Doesn't matter kid, tell him…"

"No."

Mark stared at her thoughtfully, his eyes lighting up with the possibility of one day having a baby with Cat. Not that he'd mention that outside his head of course, she was skittish enough.

Cat seen the look in his eyes and groaned. "I ain't having no kids Mark, never fucking again."

Jeff spewed water everywhere. "Thought you weren't tellin' him?"

"It's not like it's a secret, Nero."

"It is here, you think Matt told anyone?"

The sound of a fork clattering made them both look at Mark, who'd dropped the utensil, his mouth agape.

"You mean, you had a kid… with that- that thing?" He shot Jeff an apologetic look- kid couldn't help his DNA.

Jeff winced, already knowing what was coming and cleared his throat.

Cat winced as well, lighting up another cigarette, shooting Jeff a look.

He shrugged, pushing away his plate, no longer hungry.

"Be godfather then, kids are fun, if you can send them back when you're done spoiling them."

Mark was a bit confused. "Sam is gonna ask ya to be godmother." He offered finally.

Jeff watched as Catarina got up and walked away, groaning. "You have got to be the thickest person I've ever met man." He said, shaking his head. "Honestly, really thick. Can ya not see she ain't enthused about that topic?" He banged his head on the table. "Word of advice, steer clear of her for about a week."

Mark's arched eyebrow and bemused face prompted Jeff to bang his head again.

Jeff slowly pulled out his wallet and fished around. He tossed a crumpled, faded picture at Mark. "Morianna Hardy, born October 8th 2001 two months early, died October ninth 2001." He said finally. "The same accident that shattered Catarina's knee is what killed Morianna, Matt smashed a bat against Cat's knee, the knee broke and she went flying down two flights of stairs. Morianna practically came flyin' out into my arms, she died at the hospital, Cat never even got to see her except for the pictures."

***

"Hear about Matt?" Jeff asked Cat a week later as they walked around the new property she'd just invested in.

Cat leaned on her cane, surveying the empty lot with shaded eyes. "Nope."

"Apparently his knee was smashed... both of them... and his elbows…"

"Sorry."

"Shit happens."


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Mark gave Catarina the space she needed, knowing this had to be hard on her anyway you sliced it. It was either the baby thing, the knee thing, or something else entirely. The woman came with so much damn baggage.

He sighed, his head beginning to pound with the beginning of what promised to be a spectacular migraine. He loved her, he knew he did, but he knew the moment those words came out of his mouth, she'd run for the damn hills.

What the Hell was he to do?

Shane watched Mark punch the bag, cocking his head to the side. "You have put a hole in it." He announced, ducking when it came flying. "I'm not the one causing you issues Callaway. You already hospitalized Matt, what's wrong now? Is it Cat? She'll come back." He stared at the older man and sighed, raking a hand through his rapidly graying hair. "Spill."

"I love her, Shane. I love her and I wanna have a family with her but I know the minute I say it, she's gone. She's upset about the baby and rightfully so but…" He dropped down onto the couch, putting his head in his hands. "I just don't know if I'm reachin' her, Shane…"

"It was five years ago Mark, she didn't even see Morianna." Shane said gently. "Catarina was in and out of surgery for a week, she didn't even know the baby died until two weeks after. She might be scared, but honestly, I think what she wants the most is a family. You just got to grab her and not let her run when you tell her."

***

"This thing blows…"

"You can do it." Jeff coaxed. "Come on Cattie, if you can use this, you can throw away that cane."

"It's stiff, Jeff!"

"Only because you're not used to it."

She groaned, looking down at her jean covered leg. Underneath the jeans was a knee brace. It was a new model, so thin and delicate you couldn't tell it was there, unless you were the one wearing the fucker.

"It doesn't even show, sweetie." Samantha commented softly. "Catarina, can I ask you something?"

"The answer is no and no and no."

"She's grouchy because she refused the pain pills." Jeff explained, blinking then sighing. "Sorry, forgot, I'm the only one who knows." He shot his friend a LOOK. "Cattie went in for another surgery, to replace the steel pin with something that won't fuck her joints up in bad weather."

"Some kinda plastic shit, I'm learning how to walk again. In one fucking week no less, how good am I?"

Sam sighed, shaking her head. She felt a hand on her shoulder and glanced back. "I hope you can get through to her, Mark."

"I'll try darlin'. Hey Cat, ya look great."

Cat frowned. "Jeff, why are they all talkin' to me like I'm retarded or something? What's this get through to her thing?"

He was just as confused as she was. "I don't know... did something happen while we were playing hide and seek on the road?" He asked seriously, looking at Mark curiously.

"It's because we DON'T know how to talk to you, Catarina! I fucking love you and I know when I tell you, you'll just run away cause yer skittish and ya don't want to believe a decent guy can love ya without beatin' the snot outta ya! Well congrats, ya found 'em!" Mark then stalked away, his anger boiling over as he clenched and unclenched his fists.

Cat blinked, wondering where the fuck all this had come from. Last she knew, she'd walked away from a table because she really didn't feel like breaking down and bawling about the kid she'd had but never seen and had just sort of wandered around until Jeff joined her. Then she'd invested in some property in Houston to be closer to Mark, then went about getting her knee fixed... WHAT THE FUCK? "I'm going home."

Jeff watched her walk off, wondering what the hell had just happened.

***

"Woman, you ain't ever been this damn interested in work before, what the hell is wrong with you?" Jesse asked curiously.

"Ain't it time for you to go home?" Cat demanded, sounding annoyed as she downed another drink. When the door was shut and locked behind him, she sighed and cranked up the music. Nothing like a little My Chemical Romance to brighten things up...

**Now I know,  
That I can't make you stay.  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your,**

Mark sighed as he looked outside the building, raking a hand through his hair, knowing it was completely locked up. The WWE was in town for two nights and he knew Catarina would be avoiding everyone at all costs.

**And I know.  
There's nothing I can say.  
To change that part.  
To change that part.  
To change.**

_"That is depressing music, Catarina."_

_  
Cat pressed the pause button on her cd player, glancing at Matt and smiled tentatively. "It's just some MCR."_

_  
"Honey, when I come home, I don't wanna hear about guys in prison, or dying, or whatever else it is you listen too." He said, walking towards her. He placed his hands on his wife -of two times- shoulders, feeling her tensing. "I haven't even touched you yet, christ…"_

_  
Cat winced when she got slapped upside the head._

**So many,  
Bright lights to cast a shadow,**  
**But can I speak?  
Well is it hard understanding?  
I'm incomplete.  
A life that's so demanding,  
I get so weak.  
A love that's so demanding,  
I can't speak.**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

"Woman, open this door before I call the fuckin cops!"

Cat groaned, opening her eyes and blinked. Hangover, from, hell... ouch... She got up off the floor, apparently having fallen asleep about two feet from the cot, or maybe she'd rolled off of it and walked to the door.

"Go home Cat, get the hell outta my bar."

"Jesse, get fucked... Christ my head is killing me."

"No shit sherlock!"

***

**I am not afraid to keep on living,  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay I'll be forgiven,  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home.**

**Can you see?  
My eyes are shining bright,  
'Cause I'm out here, on the other side,**  
**Of a jet black hotel mirror,  
And I'm so weak.  
Is it hard understanding?  
I'm incomplete.  
A love that's so demanding,  
I get so weak.**

Cat stared at her cell phone, sighing and stuffed it onto it's holder. Why couldn't she just call him? Apparently they had had a communication problem somewhere along the line, something... why had he blown up on her? She had been so eager to tell him about the Houston deal... She'd left that in her associates hands, refusing to touch it now. "Hi Glenn." She said, passing by with a pitcher for the back table, halting and turning. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BAR?"

"Simple, came to get my wife back." Glenn replied angrily, ready to lunge if she said one thing out of line. "Where is she, Cat? Don't make me ask twice."

"She ain't here you jackass." Cat said, snorting as she set the pitcher down at the table, obviously not too concerned with him. "Try um... checking the wrestling scene, not my bar moron, I ain't been in contact with anyone for a month or two now." She brushed right on by him.

Snarling, he grabbed her upper arm and backhanded her, sending Cat sprawling to the floor. "Don't push me!" He grunted, hauling her up by her hair, wanting to knock this bitch's teeth out. "Where the fuck is she?"

"Hey get off-" Jesse groaned when he was punched, sprawling back.

"I DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS!" Cat shrieked, kicking him with both legs as hard as she could. "SOMEONE CALL THE DAMN POLICE ALREADY!"

"YOU KNOW WHERE SHE IS! YOU'RE THE REASON WHY SHE LEFT ME!! YOU JUST HAD TO STICK YOUR DAMN NOSE WHERE IT WASN'T WANTED, WHORE!! YOU COST ME MY WIFE, MY LIFE!!!" Glenn was seeing nothing but red as he kneed her in the stomach before sending her sprawling to the floor again. "I'll snap your leg if you don't tell me where she is, Catarina. Don't make me-"

"If you take one more step towards her, I'll kill you with my bare hands, Glenn."

**I am not afraid to keep on living,  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay I'll be forgiven,  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home.**

**I am not afraid to keep on living,  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay I'll be forgiven,**

Cat blinked through her pain, one arm wrapped around her stomach, the other pushing herself off the floor. She cried out when her head was jerked back, feeling something cold against her throat. THIS was why she didn't listen to Shane! She always got her ass handed to her by a lunatic! "Glenn, I don't know where she is!" She repeated, trying to remain calm but it was kind of hard.

A second later Glenn was leaning against the wall, holding his shoulder. He stared at Mark wide eyed. "You shot me." He said dumbly.

"That'll teach ya not to fuck with the woman I love." Mark said coldly, helping Cat to her feet before shooting Glenn in the other shoulder.

"Jesse, cancel that, call the ambulance instead, this bastard's bleeding on my walls…"Nothing you can say can stop me going home.

**These bright lights have always blinded me.  
These bright lights have always blinded me.**

**I say.**

Honey, I see you lying next to me,  
With words I thought I'd never speak,  
Awake, and unafraid.  
Asleep, or dead

_THREE YEARS LATER…_

"Mark, please tell me you are NOT telling our six month old son about the time you shot Glenn…" Cat said, shooting Samantha an exasperated look.

"An' me!" Added Sam and Steve's three and a half year old boy -Dakota- eagerly. He liked blood and violence.

"Growin' kids 'n all that, darlin'." Steve joked.

This is why I won't marry him. Cat said, only half joking.

"Oh, you will or I'll drag yer happy ass down that aisle." Mark replied, serious, though his eyes were twinkling. "Catarina Verbine Callaway, has a nice ring to it." He ignored the look she shot him at the use of her hated middle name.

Cat shook her head, sighing as she settled on his lap, watching as their son James tried putting fistfuls of grass in his mouth. She leaned back against Mark's broad chest, listening as Steve and Mark bantered back and forth, a contented smile gracing her lips.

"Still not marrying you." She said after awhile.

He chuckled, his lips hovering right by her ear. "Famous last words." He whispered, kissing her neck lightly.

She shivered.

**'Cause I see you lying next to me,  
With words I thought I'd never speak,  
Awake, and unafraid.  
Asleep, or dead.  
**  
**'Cause I see you lying next to me,  
With words I thought I'd never speak,  
Awake, and unafraid.**

Asleep, or dead...

**I am not afraid to keep on living,  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
(or dead)  
Honey if you stay I'll be forgiven,  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home  
(Or dead)**

**I am not afraid to keep on living,  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
(Or dead)  
Honey if you stay I'll be forgiven,  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home.  
(Or dead)  
**  
**I am not afraid to keep on living,  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
(Or dead)  
Honey if you stay I'll be forgiven,  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home.**

**The End**


End file.
